Afterwards
by KatDingo
Summary: It had been a few years after the events of Total Drama All Stars, Courtney decides to attend the reunion party to fix her mistakes. Until, an unexpected event will bring her and an old enemy even closer...


**Afterwards**

 _(Courtney POV)_

"You know Court? Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea..." And he was correct, maybe coming to this party wasn't such a good idea. Not to mention that it was a reunion party for the Total Drama contestants, I should've burnt my invitation when I got it, but my brother Marcus suggests that I go to repair my conflicts made when I left All Stars. But after seeing the amount of people that I absolutely hated in the past attending, I'm starting to have second thoughts. I turn back to Marcus.

"I told you! I want you to take me home right now, we still have a chance to run away." He chuckles at me.

"You tell me to drive you back home last minute? Court, you have to repair the mistakes you made in the past, and the best way to do that is by connecting to your former fellow contestants. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT MARCUS!" He cringes at my outburst.

"Geez, Court, stop overreacting to everything I say to make you feel better!" He slumps further into his car seat. "No wonder nobody's grown to like you..." What he said kinda hit me...because I kept on overreacting to little things, I can't help it...it's a bad habit that's grown on me. He sighs. "Listen Court, you are not going to quit so easily just because you're afraid to face your old enemies. You're a woman now, start acting like one. I'll be here at 12 am to pick you up, have fun and don't be afraid to let loose and go crazy." He gives me a genuine smile. "I have faith in you sis, make me proud." I couldn't help but return the smile.

"I will." I turn my head, to see the reception place right in front of us. I swallow that lump in my throat and I open the car door. I step out and I close the door.

"Have fun Court." Once again, that lump in my throat develops again. Everyone seems to already be inside, which kinda makes me self-concious. I turn back at Marcus, who's still in the car.

"I'll text you once I need to escape, bye." I turn back towards the building.

Here goes nothing...

* * *

 _(Scott POV)_

Not much people have changed, they were still their loser selves. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea, especially when I just got back from army training Brick's been taking me to. Not to mention, I know that _she's_ gonna be here. Can't believe the shit she had put me through during All Stars, first kissing Cameron and then making a chart that had me look like a rat. But then again, it's not surprising, I didn't know what I was thinking when I thought I would have a chance with her. She would never spend another second with a piece of trash like me, she's a bitch anyways.

I turn back towards the bar and I order another shot of scotch to ease my thoughts. I didn't care that I needed to drive home after this dumb party, I needed this.

"Your aura's looking quite depressing..." Oh great...I glance to my left to see the fairy princess there.

"What do you want?"

"If you're gonna drive home, I highly suggest you not drink another shot of scotch." I scoff.

"Listen here fairy princess, you don't tell me what to do. I'll drink whatever I want, when I want."

"It only worsens your thoughts, you've had a rough time during All-Stars and I quite understand. But you cannot solve those problems by drinking scotch all the time."

"What are you? My councillor? Get lost fairy princess, I need this." Dawn shrugs.

"Okay, but to let you know, your soulmate is here..." Soulmate? I swear sometimes I think she's on drugs...but I notice that the whole room turned silent. I frown, because usually a lot of people would be happy to see the next person, but it seems to me that not everyone likes the next person who came in. I turn around and...you've got to be fucking kidding me...she's got her back turned to me, it seems she hasn't noticed me yet...good...

* * *

 _(Courtney POV)_

It was so uneasy and humiliating, the fact that once I entered the room, everyone fell silent once they saw me. Thankfully, I didn't see Gwen, Duncan or Scott there in the crowd yet. Everyone was just looking at me, giving me glares or faces of disappointment. I was so close to leaving until a familiar face appears in the crowd. It was Bridgette, the one person that doesn't truly hate me. She smiles as she stands next to me.

"Courtney! I'm so glad that you made it. I missed you these past couple of years. How are you?" Okay, that kinda warmed up my heart. I gave her a genuine smile, because she was the only one who remained my true friend out of all these fake people. I hug her tightly.

"I never thought I'd hear anyone from Total Drama say that to me. I really am grateful." She returns the smile.

"Hey, anything for a friend..." Bridgette pulls me into the crowd while everyone else returns to chatting amongst themselves. She leads me to a lounge where Geoff and DJ were sitting at. They both stand up with smiles on their faces. Geoff approaches me first.

"Courtney wow, you really have changed over the years. Nice to see you again Mocha." Mocha? I guess I can settle with that. He shakes my hand as DJ approaches me.

"What's up Courtney? How's it going?"

"I've been doing alright thank you. How about you?"

"Well I've been doing just fine, especially now that my Mama's been happy with me being myself." I smile at that statement.

"I can relate, my brother's been happy with me being myself." Bridgette sits me down on the lounge next to her.

"Now tell me Court, how have you been exactly? I mean, I've seen you on All Stars and that was pretty harsh of you to use Gwen and Scott like that. But I don't think that matters anymore, it's in the past, what I really want to know is, how is your family with all of this?" That question kinda startled me, but I guess I can't argue with answering. Besides, I have to fix my mistakes...

"My brother Marcus, he wasn't very happy with me when I came home. Especially when I got puked on by sharks when I got flushed. Ugh, it was disgusting, they puked on my hair! It was so unfair! But I guess I did deserve it, but they didn't have to over-do-it you know?" Bridgette nods. "As I was saying, my brother was't really happy that I messed up big when making friends and finding love. I didn't know what I was thinking back then, I guess I was pretty bi-polar at that time." They all laugh at that statement. "But after a while, my brother tried to cheer me up as I truly did understand my mistake. He definitely wasn't happy that I had to go back to the finale. My time in the balloon was absolutely awful..."

* * *

 _(Scott POV)_

She walked off with that surfer blondie into the other room, the lounge room. As long as she stays in that room, I'm happy. Everyone in the bar room walked into the the dance room, which was the in between the lounge and the bar. I was in here by myself, that's how I wanted it. I drank my 20th shot of scotch for the evening. I know I'm starting to loose some focus of myself. My vision's starting to look a little funny, but I'm used to this. I don't think I'm gonna drive home, I guess I could ask someone who hasn't drunken anything yet to drive me home. I look around, and a couple looked like they were arguing. I tried my best to focus on the scene, and it turns out, the couple was gothy and punky arguing.

"Look Duncan, I don't care that you want to get back together with me. I'm done dating you, especially not when you're still obsessed with Courtney." Courtney? Okay this conversation is starting to get interesting...

"I'm not obsessed with Court, its just that that princess wishes that she could make me jealous by flirting with Scott, that redneck loser..." I frown at that statement, wait, so the punk loser is jealous of me and Courtney. Okay, that thought alone made me smirk a little.

"He may be a redneck loser to us, but to Courtney, he's like the perfect man that she didn't realise she had until she lost him. She truly did like him, that's why you're obsessed with her, cause she moved on..."

"How do you know that she likes him truly?"

"Cause I overheard her talking in the lounge earlier on...she truly does like him...if only she knows that he's here. I mean look he's right there." I turn back to my bottle of scotch. "Do you know what? Go bother someone else, just leave me alone..." She walks off with a cup of wine in her hand towards the lounge room. I pour another shot of scotch, I drank it making my 21st shot this evening.

"Hey Scott, do you mind giving me a shot of that scotch?" I turn to my right, this Duncan let his mohawk grow out and his does have jet black hair. His piercings however are still in place. I guess I can give him a shot of my scotch. I hand him the bottle.

"Go crazy..." He pours himself a shot and drinks it. His first shot of the evening...

* * *

 _(Courtney POV)_

"So, you truly do like him?" I nod.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's just like. I think I'm in love with him." Bridgette and Zoey, who joined earlier, 'awwwed' at that final statement.

"Oh I know the feeling, I know when I first laid eyes on Mike, I knew it was love at first sight. He's a really nice guy." I blink twice as she starts to daydream about her and Mike. Pretty strange...I mean, I do sometimes daydream about me and Scott back together ever since we both 'broke-up' on Total Drama All Stars...at least I'm not all lovey-dovey about it like Mike and Zoey. Speaking of Scott, I never spotted him here. I saw Gwen walk into here, we did both make eye-contact, and she waved at me. I was completely shocked when she did that, I had to wave back, either she forgot what I did or she forgave me. It would really mean a lot to me if she forgave me. But I wonder why though...

I haven't spotted Duncan though, although something tells me he is here, but not in a good way...

"Courtney?" I look up and Gwen was there. A lump immediately forms in throat, because I was shocked that she was actually _speaking_ to me. "Courtney, can I speak with you? Privately?" I nod...

"Sure...let's talk..." She leads me to the door entrance where it was all quiet. She looks around before looking at me.

"I'm so sorry Courtney...these past few years have made me reflect on what I was doing...I didn't realise that the real backstabber, was me, when I kissed Duncan when you guys were still together. So in a way, I deserved the chart backstabbing. I guess that was karma getting back at me in a way..." Is she? Apologising? I'm in complete shock. I thought I was supposed to be the one to apologise. Of course I can't let an apology like this slip away...I smile a bit at her.

"Well Gwen, I do forgive you, for everything...but I'm also sorry, I truly am sorry for the chart...it was really selfish for me to do that. My brother kinda knocked some sense into me afterwards..." Gwen giggles a little after that statement. "And he told me to fix my mistakes as a woman...will you forgive me?" She nods.

"I forgive you." Right now, I could feel my heart fluttering around with butterflies at the moment. I hug her as she hugs me back. "But, just in case some more bad stuff happens, we're remaining acquaintances." I nod.

"Yeah I agree..." We both let go of each other. That's one mistake fixed...just one more to go...but everything turns silent when we both heard a huge glass smashing on the floor. It immediately startled us out of our moment. "What the heck was that?" Gwen looks to her right.

"It sounds like it came from the bar..."

* * *

 _(Scott POV)_

Okay at this point, I knew I was drunk as fuck. Duncan looked just as drunk as me, but he only took 7 shots of scotch, this was my 30th shot. I knew I was gonna wake up tomorrow with a really bad hangover. We were both laughing and I knew we were talking nonsense.

"Y-You know? I bet this is gonna be a great night for me. Cause I'm gonna see if I can get back w-with G-Gwen." Duncan's speech was pretty slurred, but surprisingly he was speaking clearly. "I don't n-need that d-damn princess on my m-mind all the t-time." I laugh.

"Amen, man. I-I c-couldn't g-get t-that b-bitch off my m-mind. But s-she's b-beautiful though." She truly was, I think I was in another world right now. Because right now, I could see her perfectly tanned face with her mocha hair framing that nice face of her's. I could caress that face of hers, not to mention her whole body if I could. Her nice curves, her nicely sized breasts and her long legs could get me going for days, she was perfect to me. Well, too bad I'm a piece of trash to her...

Hold on, wasn't I supposed to be hating her right now...but then again, I can't think straight right now because I'm so drunk right now. I guess, I still do have feelings for the prep...fuck my life...

"I know she's b-beautiful man, b-but she's a c-control freak." That snaps me out of my daze. I look at him.

"I-I know that. B-But still, I-I d-don't c-care, sh-she's p-perfect." Duncan rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, d-don't really know h-how the heck y-you got her..." I frown slightly.

"What's that supposed to m-mean?"

"I mean, h-how did a piece of trash like you get her? I mean, I knew her standards were low but I never knew she could go that low." What was he trying to say? My gaze turns into a heated glare on him. "I guess she was that desperate to fuck someone that she would choose a piece of trash. Actually no, even lower, a piece of shit lying on the sidewalk." I laugh a little before I grab my scotch bottle and smash it against his face. That fucker messed with the wrong redneck...

Duncan quickly recovered from the blow and glares at me. "What the hell was that for? What? You thought you weren't a piece of shit...you thought that Courtney would actually want to be with a piece of shit?" He gives me a sinister smirk, but that just kept my guard up even higher. "Do you know what mother-fucker? You wanna defend Courtney, even when she's been treating you like shit? Come on, defend her like a man." I laugh before stepping off the stool.

"Bring it on asshole." Duncan launches the first punch of the evening...

* * *

 _(Courtney POV)_

We then heard multiple of sounds and crashes coming from the bar. Me and Gwen look at each other fully frightened. Gwen bites her lip while holding her chin. "I think I have an idea who are fighting in the bar..." I look at her shocked.

"Who?" No seriously, I want to know who these two idiots are. She swallows a lump in her throat.

"Duncan and Scott, they were the only ones there when I left..." Oh Shit...

* * *

 _(Scott POV)_

I land on my back as Duncan lands on top on me. Grabs both my arms and place them above my head. Shit, I really am in trouble. My lip was bleeding and a huge gash that cut my right eye, Duncan had a cut on his forehead from the scotch bottle and a black eye. He took out his pocket-knife.

"You know, prison really changed me...I got to know a lot of the fellow prisoners...I just have to get rid of my largest threat...and that's you asshole..." He holds it up high...Shit, and just when things were going so well...

"DUNCAN STOP!" I see a pale petite hand grab Duncan and pull him off me...wait, that's gothy...and...Courtney...she's here.

"SCOTT! Oh my god, what did he do to you...look at your eye..." Shit, I didn't know if I was dreaming or not...because right now...Courtney was knealing right in front of me and taking care of me...Shit, she let her hair grow out and her dress hugs her curves so well..."Scott, please answer me..." I look up at her, damn I don't think my right eye is working quite fine...but her face really is pretty...I hate my life..

* * *

 _(Courtney POV)_

Oh my god, Scott's eye looks really bad, Duncan really did do a number on him. I look back and Gwen was trying to restrain Duncan from clobbering the both of us. I look at his hand and it seems that his knife is full of blood. I look back at Scott, his eye was bleeding rapidly...and he was looking weaker by the minute...shit he might bleed to death...

"Gwen, Scott's bleeding too much. Go get help!" Gwen nods while still restraining Duncan. She drags him away leaving me and Scott alone. I look back at him, both his eyes were starting to close, he's starting to lose concious. "No Scott, stay awake, your losing too much blood."

"But...I need to...rest."

"No, Scott, please stay awake...for me." I look up and I see a smashed bottle of scotch on the ground, and it was covered in blood. "Scott? Were you drinking?" He really was drinking...okay, now I feel bad..."Scott, I'm gonna make sure that you are okay...I will not leave your side...never." Both his eyes closes, letting himself go into slumber...that's right Scott...rest...

* * *

 ** _4 hours later..._**

 _(Scott POV)_

Fuck...I knew I was gonna have a really bad hangover...but I never knew I would have a killer migraine. I sit up slowly, shit it was so painful. I look around, I was in my room on my bed...wait, how the hell did I get here? Last thing I remember was falling asleep in Courtney's arms. Someone must've dropped me off here. Wait, why was it still dark in here? I look at my alarm clock, only 4:00 am. No wonder...

"Scott, you're awake!" I jump at that sound. I look to my left and Courtney was sitting by my side. What in the world? Why is she here? How the hell did she know where I live?! A lot of questions were flowing through my head.

"Courtney? What the hell are you doing here? In my house? Why are you even here?" She sits up.

"Scott, I brought you here after that fight you had with Duncan. I had to convince my brother to stay with you. And by the way, your right eye is looking really bad. Dawn told me your address." Okay, I'm gonna deal with fairy princess some other time, but right now, I really am questioning if this is really a dream. Because, multiple times back on that island I have dreamt of taking Courtney home with me so we can talk more and have some romantic moments between us. But to think of it now seems impossible, now I'm thinking to fuck her right now...I mean why not? But now that the fantasies from the island is really coming true...I really don't know what to think...I look her up and down...

Damn...I forgot how hot she was, she looks even better in real life than in my fantasies...Not to mention the fact that she let her hair grow out, framing her face perfectly, that definitely makes her complete...

But when I was checking he out, a sharp pain stings immediately when I try to use my right eye...I growl in pain as Courtney gasps...

"Scott! Your eye...it's completely damaged..." What? No...I can't lose my eye.

"Courtney...turn on the light and hand me the mirror...I want to see how bad it is..." Immediately, the light is on and a mirror is in front of me. She was right, my eye was completely damaged. Now, I don't know who fixed my gash on the eye, but they did a good job. But my eye, it's silver now, no color, completely damaged. Damn, I look like a monster. And that's saying something, cause I already am a piece of trash, I stooped even lower now, a piece of shit lying on the side of the road. I turn to Courtney, and she was looking at me quite worried. I noticed that she was no longer wearing that gown dress, but instead a violet lace nightgown that hugged her curves perfectly...she looks so perfect in that skimpy dress...

Shit...I really am not good enough for her...and I look even worse than before...

I turn away from her, laying the mirror on my bed. "I think you should go home now." She frowns

"Why? I just fixed your eye, I want to stay here with you."

"Well, I highly suggest you leave, right now." I was seriously expecting for her to walk out of that door and never come back. But instead, she sat on the bed gazing quite softy at me. I caught on her gaze, I was in a trance, she was just so perfect. Her oynx eyes were gazing right into by blue ones, well one of them anyway. Her gaze was soft, delicate and...passionate. Everything around us disappeared, all my focus was on Courtney, and Courtney only. My heart was beating softly and my face heats up a bit. I thought we were gonna remain in that position forever, until she started to slowly and delicately crawl towards me. The closer she gets to me, the faster my heart starts beating and I start yearning for her touch and love. My breathing quickens, and my body was starting to get hot. She finally reaches me and she was sitting on my lap, while our eyes were still fixed on each other. It took all of my strength to resist adjusting my eyes towards her breast, because they were right there.

"Scott..." Her voice was so angelic, she was just so perfect. "Now, I don't know why you and Duncan were fighting in the first place, but if it had anything to do with me, you don't have to worry about me and Duncan getting back together. That scumbag cheated on me, he doesn't deserve any forgiveness from me." She caresses my face with both of her small hands. "I just want to beg for your forgiveness..." Wait, is she? Apologizing? "I truly am sorry Scott, I know what I did with the chart was truly selfish of me to do, it not only ruined my relationship with you, it ruined the loved we carried for each other. I didn't realize how much I was in love with you until I lost you and started yearning for you. Scott, let me be clear when I say. I love you and I want to live the rest of my life with you." What? Does she truly mean all of that? Her eyes, they look very sincere. I mean, of course I want her back as well, she's the only girl to ever love me, even when I am a piece of shit. But, I can't... She deserves far better... I look down, avoiding her face as possible...

"I do forgive you Court, but I can't be with you, you deserve far better than me. And besides, people don't even like us together. And I agree, you deserve better." I grab both of her hands and pull them away from my face. "I really do want you to leave...please..."

"No." I look up at her, and her face was filled with determination. "I won't. I don't care what other people say. In fact, I don't give a shit that they think that you're a piece of shit, or that the both of us don't belong together. I don't care if our fans don't approve of us being together, I don't care if our families don't want us together, I don't care if our friends don't want us together. Because, the only person I to be with is you." Her gaze softens showing that beautiful passionate face again. Her hand delicately runs over my stitched up gash. She leans forward and kisses my eye, pulling away with a loving gaze. "If they don't want us together, then they are just gonna suck it. And I'll love you no matter what you are, dirt farmer or not. And besides, I do admire men or women who carry battlescars."

I lock on to her gaze, and it was now impossible to resist her, after everything she had just said. It's getting hot in here, my face was heating up, so my blush was clear on my face. Courtney, she was blushing full on as well. She started to lean in, wait, is she going to kiss me? Are we going to have a real kiss? Because if we are, I definitely want this. I place my hand of her cheek, caressing it delicately. I also lean in, her breathening was quickening, her hot breath was teasing me. Finally our lips touched, our first real kiss has finally happened. We were moving in sync, my body was heating up more, I was trying to resist getting more intimate with her. But I think Courtney had other thoughts, because she wraps her arms around my neck pulling me even closer to her. I wrap my arms around her back.

This kiss was so amazing, it was perfect already. However, I body yearned for more. Maybe I should stop here before it goes out of hand...but Courtney instead slides her tongue into my mouth completely catching me off guard. My eyes went wide because this was probably the most erotic thing to have ever happen to me, it sent shivers down my spine. I met back with the same amount of passion, and Courtney moaned while her hands was ruffling my hair. Okay, that kinda made me feel better about this. But of course, we both had to pull back because we were out of breath. We were both panting and I really wished that the night would be longer, because the sun started to rise. I look at Courtney and she yawned covering her mouth. I guess she never got any sleep.

"Courtney?" She looks up at me, I didn't realize how bloodshot her eyes were until the sun rose. "Come here" She crawls over to me, turning of the light in my bed room. I laid back down while she did too. We were both gonna sleep tonight, or today. I pull her close to me wrapping my arms around her small frame, her hands was feeling my chest. She lays her head on my chest.

"Goodnight, Scott, I love you." And immediately, she fell asleep. I look down at her and back up at the sunrise clearly view from my window. I smile a bit.

"Sleep well, my lady."

* * *

 **Just dropping off a one-shot, to be honest, I just think that this couple deserves at least a bit more love and dedication towards it. I love this couple and always will, thank you.**

 **KatDingo over and out**


End file.
